Libre
by starshy
Summary: Una historia de Anon-a-Miss. Mientras Anon-a-Miss convierte la vida de Sunset en un infierno, la chica lo soporta hasta que algo se rompe en su interior. Ella no quiere venganza, pero quiere salir con una explosión. Traducido con el permiso del autor Zale


Una brisa fría de invierno soplaba suavemente en las calles, mientras que muchas personas caminaban con prisa por las diferentes tiendas para comprar todo lo que necesitaban para las próximas vacaciones de invierno.  
La gente cargaba bolsas, mientras sonreía y charlaba alegremente, sin notar a una chica solitaria, caminando lentamente con una expresión triste pero resignada en su rostro pálido.  
Su ardiente cabello rojo y rubio estaba cubierto por una gastada gorra de punto de lana púrpura, pero el viento lo movía suavemente, mientras que sus ojos color cian le contaban todo sobre su estado emocional: lloraba a lágrima viva.  
Presionarse la bufanda en el cuello y en la boca le daba un poco de calor cuando pasaba cerca de una tienda con la que siempre entraba, ahora ex amiga, la "Esquina Sugarcube"; se evitaron rápidamente los pensamientos de un chocolate caliente con crema dulce y un pastelito: no podía enfrentar a nadie dentro, y este solo pensamiento casi hizo que sus lágrimas cayeran nuevamente.  
Ella rápidamente se alejó, mientras la brisa ganaba velocidad y poder: se avecinaba una tormenta, y la niña necesitaba llegar a casa tan pronto como podía, porque nadie habría buscado en las calles si desaparecía; y si este pensamiento la tentaba, todavía tenía algunas cosas que hacer antes.  
Casi corriendo, llegó a su llamada casa, un pequeño departamento en un edificio deteriorado, con solo las necesidades básicas para vivir: electricidad, agua y GLP. Al encender la pequeña cocina eléctrica, se quitó la gorra, la bufanda, las botas y la chaqueta acolchada; luego fue a la cocina para prepararse un té.  
Durante la infusión de las hojas de té, ella comenzó a hablar consigo misma, imitando su voz pasada "malvada":

"Oh, Sunset Shimmer, pobre alma engañada. ¿De verdad creías que te habrían apoyado? ¿Realmente crees que te perdonaron, incluso después del incidente de Dazzlings?"

"Lo intentaron ... Lo intenté. Todo iba bien, hasta este incidente de 'Anon-a-Miss'".

"¿Te estás escuchando a ti mismo, Sunset? ¿Han intentado? Han puesto una fachada mientras esperabas a dejarte como un viejo jersey lleno de agujeros. Nunca fueron tus amigos, nunca creyeron que pudieras cambiar, simplemente siguieron órdenes de la princesa."

"¡No la traigas! ¡Ella me habría ayudado!"

"Oh, sí, buen intento. Si a ella realmente le importa, ¿por qué no escribes algo en tu pequeño diario y ves si ella responde?"

Incluso Sunset estaba disgustada por ella misma, diciendo que con un tono burlón, pero inconscientemente, tenía ese miedo; ella tomó su taza de té y se trasladó a la pobre excusa de un sofá que tenía, llevándose también ese diario con ella. Al abrirlo, tomó el bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir.

 _Querida princesa Twilight Sparkle,_

 _las cosas van mal Me gusta, realmente mal. Una tonta cuenta de MyStable llamada Anon-a-Miss comenzó a difundir fotos y secretos sobre todos, ¡y todos piensan que soy yo! ¡Incluso los Rainbooms! Estoy solo, he llorado innumerables lágrimas tratando de demostrar mi inocencia. ¿Que puedo hacer? A nadie le importa lo que pasó con los Dazzlings, todos piensan que volví a mi viejo yo formal de otoño, incluso comenzaron a susurrar que yo era un "demonio de ella". Y a juzgar por lo que estoy pensando, tal vez esa parte de mi ser no se haya ido realmente._ _No tengo a nadie con quien hablar aquí, y necesito ayuda. Por favor escriba tan pronto como pueda._

 _Tu fiel estudiante, profundamente preocupado_  
 _Sunset Shimmer_

Tomando su té, esperaba una respuesta que no llegó. O Twilight estaba ocupado, o los Rainbooms encontraron otra forma de comunicarse con ella y ya le dijeron lo maldito.  
Se puso de pie y comenzó a preparar la cena con lo que tenía en la nevera: verduras salteadas con queso asado.

'Ok, nota mental: realmente necesito conseguir algo de comida mañana. También podría abandonar la escuela, no es como si alguien me extrañaría allí ".

Encendiendo la televisión vieja, ella comió mientras veía una película estúpida sobre la alegría de pasar las vacaciones de invierno con su familia y sus amigos, y pensó que en un mundo ideal, sería así: todos habrían adivinado que ella no estaba 'Anon-a-Miss, disculpe por eso y rían juntos bebiendo chocolate y cantando canciones alegres. Un pequeño chorro de lágrimas comenzó a caer, como la nieve afuera, pero a diferencia de la nieve, que cubría todo con un manto blanco suave y pacífico, estas lágrimas solo provocaron tristeza y tristeza.  
Sunset intentó limpiar las lágrimas, y solo en la tercera vez pudo hacerlo. Después de no ver respuesta de Twilight, escuchó el fuerte zumbido de su cocina eléctrica: lo desenchufó rápidamente, por temor a un cortocircuito que podría haber prendido fuego a todo el piso.

'Bueno, probablemente a nadie le importe si muero en un incendio de una manera tan estúpida ...'

Poniéndose su ropa de dormir, volvió la cabeza hacia el espejo. Su cristal estaba agrietado, roto: tenía que cambiarlo o al menos repararlo, pero la imagen reflejada que Sunset vio era el estado literal de su mente y de sus emociones. Un Sunset Shimmer roto y agrietado, probablemente sin posibilidades de ser reparado. Comenzando a sollozar otra vez, se quedó dormida en una noche sin sueños, dejando que su mente se cubriera con la misma nieve que limpiaba todos los colores del exterior, dejando nada más que un lienzo blanco.

Sunset se despertó bastante tarde para sus estándares, casi a las 10 AM: la escuela ya estaba descartada, así que se vistió tan pesadamente como pudo después de tomar un desayuno ligero y caminar por la calle. Los quitanieves hicieron su trabajo durante la madrugada, por lo que las calles estaban bastante limpias, incluso si las aceras aún estaban cubiertas de nieve. Caminaba sin un destino real, tratando de evitar lugares con mucha gente cerca de ellos, temiendo que algunos estudiantes particularmente habladores de CHS pudieran haber corrido la voz. Eventualmente, ella llegó a un gran parque no muy lejos de CHS, pero con muy poca gente adentro, la mayoría de ellos caminando cuando hace frío.  
Sunset caminó dentro del parque hasta que encontró un banco vacío en un lugar apartado, donde se detuvo para sentarse, y comenzó a pensar de nuevo sobre el incidente con Anon-a-Miss. Ciertamente era cierto que usó secretos para chantajear en el pasado, pero nunca los expuso, en una especie de código moral; también, los primeros secretos eran todos acerca de los Rainbooms, y las fotos eran de su teléfono. Pero ella no los publicó, los Rainbooms probablemente tampoco, porque podrían haber cortado su amistad con Sunset siempre. Al darse cuenta de algo, Sunset se paró diciendo:

"Espera un segundo…"

Sunset sabía ahora qué hacer. Honestamente, ahora estaba contenta de que no tirara su teléfono.

Después de volver a casa, se puso ropa más cómoda y configuró su teléfono en la función de grabación: el espectáculo estaba por comenzar.

A la mañana siguiente, la Directora Celestia y la Vice Directora Luna encontraron una pequeña caja en el escritorio de la oficina de Celestia: la abrieron y encontraron un DVD y un mensaje escrito que decía:

 _Directora Celestia, esta será probablemente la última que usted y todo CHS oirán de mí. Por favor, reproduzca el video en el auditorio y deje que toda la escuela esté presente. Descubrí todo._  
 _El brillo de la puesta de sol._

Celestia y Luna no sabían qué pensar: sabían sobre el comportamiento de Sunset antes del Fall Formal, pero también notaron cuánto intentaba canjear la chica, incluido el incidente con los Dazzlings. Ellos asintieron juntos.

Todos los estudiantes se reunieron en el auditorio cuando las luces se apagaron y el video comenzó.

"Hola a todos."

La cara de Sunset apareció en la pantalla, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento. Los estudiantes trataron de alzar la voz, pero el video los detuvo.

"Sé que ahora me odias, como después de la caída formal. Honestamente, incluso creo que nunca me aceptaste después de la Batalla de las Bandas. Pero esperaba que todo saliera bien. Una tregua armada es mejor que una guerra. Pero no, tenías que empezar esta cosa de Anon-a-Miss, y por supuesto me culpabas, olvidando que cuando era la chica mala, conocía tus secretos, pero nunca los divulgaba ".

Todos los estudiantes se callaron después de eso: sabían que Sunset tenía razón.

"Bueno, todo esto me hizo pensar en un par de cosas: primero, tuve tiempo de pensar en quién es realmente Anon-a-Miss, y te diré eso; en segundo lugar, vi las caras reales de mi persona -llamados amigos; en tercer lugar, podría estar mejor fuera de este mundo ".

Finalmente, apareció en las caras de muchos estudiantes un grito de asombro: ¿acaso desahogaron sus frustraciones en intimidar a una frágil chica que los salvó a todos hace poco tiempo al momento de suicidarse?

"Pero antes de revelar los nombres reales de Anon-a-Miss, tengo algo que decirles a algunos de ustedes. Comenzaré con la Directora Celestia y la Vice-Directora Luna: les agradezco si transmiten este video y yo ' Lo siento por todo lo que hice antes y durante el otoño formal. Estaba loca de poder y podrías haberme echado después de mi derrota. Sin embargo, no lo hiciste, porque creo que viste algo en mí. Pero está claro que solo ustedes dos lo vieron. Pero ahora me estoy poniendo demasiado emocional ".

Fingió toser para aclarar su voz para la siguiente parte.

"Estoy realmente decepcionado, pensando que los cinco que proclamaron ser mis amigos fueron mis primeros y más fuertes adversarios. Sí, estoy hablando de ti, Rainbooms. Me disgustas más allá de las palabras, pero haré lo mejor que pueda. para contrarrestar toda la mierda que me has arrojado. Me has dejado destrozado, solo, destrozado en un millón de pedazos como un espejo. Pero desafortunadamente para ti, detrás de los cristales rotos había algo. Mi libertad ".

Las cinco chicas tragaron, mientras el cabello de Pinkie empezaba a ponerse plano.

"Comencemos con la primera, o la más simple, si quieres. Pinkie Pie, la que trae alegría, es el elemento de la risa: supongo que debería haberme reído de tu mezquino 'gran malvado', 'farsante', insultos "robando diversión". Pero de lo único que puedo reírme ahora es usted. ¿Cómo podría volverse conmigo después de que disfrutamos tanto tiempo juntos? Puedo decir que reírse de usted ahora debería ser un deporte nacional, porque usted Somos el verdadero farsante entre nosotros.  
Ahora es Rareza, el elemento de Generosidad. Oh, puedo ver claramente cuánto generoso eras, permitiéndonos a todos usar tus vestidos, pero supongo que nadie imaginó cuánto dinero ganaste vendiéndolos, mientras que básicamente éramos una publicidad ambulante. ¿Crees que soy una "perra manipuladora"? Bueno, entonces, debes ser mi jefe, porque allís nadie más fanático obsesivo y manipulador que tú.  
En Fluttershy, realmente no puedo decir nada. Tus insultos casi no existieron, puedo verte seguir el rastro de los demás; tal vez ser el elemento de bondad también ayudó. Pero te ofreceré este consejo: deja de ser tan amable por tu propio bien. De lo contrario, terminarás como yo ahora, solo. Sin embargo, tal vez menos una perra engreída. Probablemente sea el único a quien voy a perdonar.  
Pero salvé lo mejor para el último, por supuesto. Rainbow Dash, usted escribió que soy un 'demonio ella'. Lloré mucho por eso, ya sabes, literalmente lloré hasta que mis ojos se secaron. Un insulto tan profundo, desde el elemento de Lealtad; pero sí, ahora que lo pienso, era una demonio ella y probablemente todavía estoy en algunas partes de mi alma: no sabes cuánto me gustaría golpear tu estúpida cara contra la pared, repetidamente. Dicen que la lealtad es su propia recompensa: así que debo adivinar que estás con las manos vacías en este momento.  
Y ahora, el que más me lastimó. Aguardiente de manzana. El elemento de FOLLANDO HONESTIDAD. Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar contigo. Deberías saber cuándo una persona es honesta, pero ¿por qué demonios no me creíste? Olvidaste cómo usar tu cerebro? Fuiste realmente lo peor entre ellos. Si bien podría pasar sus acusaciones y sus insultos por un momento, no podría hacerlo con los suyos. Porque fueron honestos. Honestamente creíste que yo era el culpable. Honestamente pensaste que podría ser otra vez el villano para vencer. Honestamente, creo que debes irte a la mierda y pensar en lo que representa la honestidad, porque claramente lo olvidaste ".

Sunset se detuvo por un segundo, como para recordar sus pensamientos, continuó.

"Pero oye, no estoy realmente enojado. Solo para que lo sepas, por supuesto, las primeras fotos y secretos fueron de mi teléfono. Por eso todos me acusaron. Pero en esa fiesta de pijamas, no estábamos solos, Rainbooms. Creo que , si no eres estúpido, deberías haber adivinado quién es el verdadero culpable. No conozco sus motivos, ni me importa un bledo. Pero sí, lo hicieron, los Cutie Mark Crusaders lo hicieron. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle. Ellos conocían tus secretos, sin embargo, ellos los compartían culpándome a mí. Realmente quiero levantarlos e inclinarlos de la manera más antinatural. Y no, no soy malvado otra vez. Finalmente estoy libre de el contador de buenos y malos que tenías encima. Pero, por desgracia, nunca tendré esa oportunidad. Cuando veas este video, ya no estaré en este mundo ".

El silencio en el pasillo era más elocuente que cualquier tipo de grito. Fue realmente mucho para asimilar.

"Sí, voy a regresar a mi mundo original. Todavía soy un criminal y un exiliado allí, pero probablemente podría sacar algo. Estoy solo, como debería haber sido para siempre. Y sí, Te culpo a Rainbooms por ello. Todavía no sé si solo fuiste tú siguiendo órdenes de Twilight o un verdadero intento de amistad, pero creo que es la primera hipótesis. De lo contrario, ninguno de ustedes me habría dejado solo en mi momento de necesidad. Honestamente, espero no volver nunca más. Resplandece ".

El video terminó, cuando las primeras voces comenzaron a susurrar, y cuando Celestia y Luna tomaron el CMC para un nuevo interrogatorio. Los Rainbooms eran un desastre: Fluttershy estaba mirando asombrosamente a los otros cuatro con un ojo de incredulidad, Pinkie lloraba ríos, su cabello era lo más plano posible; Rarity quedó petrificada por el estallido del video de Sunset, mientras que Rainbow Jack y Applejack se acusaron mutuamente de ser el jefe del "plan Sunset culpable".

En el otro lado del espejo, un unicornio recubierto de ámbar emergió del espejo, y tropezó un poco con sus cuatro patas. Después de algunos intentos, ella podía usar su magia decentemente y ella escribió en su diario:

 _Querida princesa Twilight Sparkle,_

 _Estoy en casa. Sé que técnicamente aún soy un criminal y un exiliado, pero al menos, soy libre. No te molestes en buscarme ahora. Necesito pasar un tiempo a solas para recuperar todo lo que he perdido: magia, caminar sobre cuatro piernas, mi autocontrol, etc. Guardaré este diario si alguna vez quieres contactarme, pero como no recibí respuesta de mi última entrada, creo que ser princesa te lleva demasiado tiempo. Aún así, no te preocupes. A juzgar por cómo me estoy manejando justo después del portal, nos veremos muy pronto._  
 _Y probablemente tendré que enfrentar finalmente a Celestia también. Pero estaré listo para eso, porque nadie volverá a quitarme la libertad, ni siquiera a mí mismo._

 _Tu fiel estudiante, roto pero reforjada_  
 _Sunset Shimmer_

Mientras guardaba su diario, se teletransportó afuera, en una enorme pradera. Ella comenzó a caminar, tarareando, hacia el horizonte.


End file.
